Binds
by Twilightfanfic21
Summary: The Story follows Isabella Swan settling into her new life after her Master selects her as his slave. BDSM
1. Chapter 1

The Volturi Academy was a high class academy that catered to the needs of individuals that they would find difficult to fulfill anywhere else.

To put bluntly, it was a sex academy revolving around BDSM and its aspects. But not everyone knew about its presence. It was located in remote areas of Russia, operated by a man called Aro Volturi. Men and Women admitted themselves to learn the lifestyle openly forbidden in many places.

They were then upon the completion of their training sold with their consent to new Masters and Mistresses which would use them for their pleasure.

This story is of a slave abandoned by her family but would be cherished by her owner.

The story of a brunette called Isabella Swan.


	2. Chapter 2

Aro was a man of few words and at this stage in life, few things fazed him. He had spent 22 years of his life in running the Volturi Academy of which he was immensely proud.

But, he was surprised to see an appointment with Edward Cullen. Fewer people were unaware of his name in the BDSM community. He was wanted by women and envied by men. Though, he never collared anyone Edward was not short of women willing to play with him.

Aro knew that the man was 31, a pediatric oncologist with a formidable temper. Aro had met him when his youngest son Alec was sick and had to be operated. Edward had saved his boy's life and he owed him.

Aro also knew that Edward was a Dom that women found difficult to adjust with. He had his own rules and the level of perfection he demanded was rare.

Nevertheless, Aro was excited for his meeting.

On the other side of the world however, Dr. Cullen was having a terrible day made even worse with the reappearance of his ex Tanya Denali.

That woman needed to be strangled.

He had never met a submissive woman that annoyed him this much.

The nurses were frantically moving out of his way lest he lost his temper on them.

Entering his office, he sat down and grabbed his head.

His head was filled with thoughts most prominent being that he was resorting to buying a submissive as none he had met or interviewed fulfilled his requirements, Moreover, he hated when they lied about their preferences or experience just to be with him. It frustrated him to no end. Then, when they found his rules hard to follow, they broke down and begged him to be lenient and understanding.

I mean what the fuck.

He did not cater his requirements based on them. He knew what he liked period. But he hated those subs who started crying at the mere thought of punishment, I mean it was masochism and if they did not like pain then what the hell were they doing in that community.

Sighing, he hoped Aro would be able to find someone based on his requirements. Afterall there were few who could deal with being a slave 24/7 unless they were a natural submissive.

Edward's thoughts wandered to his imaginary submissive bound to his bed eagle-spread while he worked a crop over her tight nipples and swollen pussy. He discreetly adjusted himself as his cock started to get hard at his thoughts.

A knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts.

"Edward?" his best friend Jasper called out.

"Oh Hey Jazz."

A tall lean blonde walked into his best friend's office and saw the dark circles underneath his eyes. "Man, you're worrying me. What's going on?" Jasper spoke. "I mean the nurses were terrified of you."

"Jazz, I'm tired. It's just that it's been a month without a sub and I'm so much sexually frustrated that everything I do leads to my cock thinking it's getting laid and I'm just suffering from a lack of sleep" Edward replied.

Jasper raised his eyebrows. "Uh no offense man but you could just call one of your many ex-sub. I mean they'll be more than willing to satisfy your needs or at least give you a blow job." He grinned at his friend.

Edward groaned, " If I wasn't so fucking tired I would have hit you for that comment. And no thank you I have no interest in calling my ex-subs. They are liars, pathetic and clingy. I mean they edit their checklists based on my preferences. How can you even hope to establish a D/s relationship based on such a a big lie? Besides I'm hoping my predicament will be solved by this weekend at least."

Jasper nodded. "Ahh, that academy right? I really hope you find what you are looking for cause you're no fun this grouchy. And as a friend I really want you to find your perfect woman but Edward man face it, your needs and preferences make me blanch and I'm your best friend. You want so much of a sub and so many details too. I mean you are into so much stuff that it's hard to find one gal willing to do them all. But my prayers are with you bro."

Edward smiled at his friend, "When was the last time you entered the church Jazz?"

Jasper just winked.

On Saturday, Edward got on the plane to Russia with the hopes that he will not be disappointed.

Hey, everyone. This is my first story and is un edited.

All mistakes are my mine. Please try and ignore if there are blunders.

I am going to keep the chapters short and will try to post everyday.'

Do tell me how you find it.

Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Edward walked into the well furnished building and went up to the receptionist.

"Uh Hello. I have an appointment with Mr. Volturi."

The red headed receptionist smiled in a welcome manner.

"You are Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes"

"Mr. Volturi is waiting for you."

He was lead to an office where Aro was waiting.

Aro smiled and got up. "Edward, how are you?"

"Okay I guess. Will be much better if I find a sub from your academy."

"Edward, I was certainly surprised to see your appointment. I mean are there no subs for you in America?" Aro inquired.

Edward sighed. "I demand a certain degree of experience and some flexibility. Either they don't have it or pretend they do. I'm not sure which one is worse. So here I am."

Aro nodded. "But Edward I have to ask, are you sure about the responsibility. I mean whoever you choose will completely depend on you and you'll have to control that temper of yours. It takes time for a sub to anticipate the needs and commands of her Master before he vocalizes them. It doesn't happen over night."

Edward nodded, "I know and I have put a lot of thought into this.

You know I tend to analyze things very well before pursuing them. So, how will I choose?"

Aro smiled "Very eager my boy and that's a good thing.

You tell me your preferences and overall likes and dislikes, and I'll choose those women which are the closest match and then you choose amongst them."

"That works nicely. Okay the thing is I'm looking for a full time sub, one which doesn't start crying at the mere thought of a spanking. I mean spankings are such fun." He grinned deviously. "And besides that, I sometimes like indulging in age play and pet play as a side hobby. So, a girl who likes doing those things as well. Moreover, someone who is short. I prefer short girls. And curvy. I don't want a skinny model with bones. But she should not be a pain slut. She should enjoy little pain but be afraid of more."

Aro coughed "That's quite a detailed list."

"If I'm doing this, it should be done accurately."

Aro added the details to his computer and looked through his results.

"Hmm Edward there are three matches to your preferences.

Now, I am going to call the three of them to the display room and you can choose your favorite from them. Okay?"

Edward simply nodded.

Aro picked up the phone on his desk. "Claire, please gather Ms. Hail, Ms. Swan and Ms. Michael into the display room. 15 minutes."

"So, Aro how's Alec?"

"Ah, he's good. Some days he gets easily tired but that's a given I can't repay you for saving my sons life."

"I just helped Aro. Alec was meant to live more."

They entered a room with dull lights and a small platform.

Three women were kneeling on the wooden platform. "Choice is yours" Aro told him.

Edward moved at a leisure pace letting those women fret. The one on the right was a red headed beauty. She certainly was a sight. But no, her posture showed her arrogance and Edward could see a smirk on her face which was turned towards the floor. He moved to the middle one. She was a blonde and seemed good. He placed his shoe on her face, pushed it upwards and made her look at him. She was nervous.

He smiled and then moved to grab her breasts. Her nipples hardened at his touch and she took in a deep breath. He pinched her nipple and she whimpered.

This one was apparently too eager. She made noises without being asked.

He moved to the last one and froze.

She was a brunette.

A pale one.

And Edward could see her curves and he immediately wanted to caress and spank her flesh.

She was a beauty.

And he wanted her.

He moved right in front of her and saw her knees joined together.

With his foot, he pushed both knees apart and corrected her posture.

Since Edward had a devious streak, he placed his shoe right at her pussy and rubbed it.

When he removed his shoe, he saw that they were glistening with her juices.

Throughout his inspection, the girl had not moved or made a noise.

He placed his hand on her chin and pulled it upwards.

She had a heart shaped face with chocolate brown eyes which were darting across the room but looking at him.

Edward stepped down from the stage and moved to wards Aro.

"I've made my choice."

Aro nodded but he seemed uneasy.

He led Edward to his office.

Edward spoke. "I want the brunette."

Aro sighed.

"I was afraid of this."

Edward was confused.

"Afraid? Is there something wrong with her?"

Aro was nervous." Edward, you just chose Isabella Swan. That girl is a marvelous sub. I'll say one of the best. But there are a few complications. Will you change your decision based on them?"

Edward shook his head. "No, I've made my decision. I'll deal with her issues."

Aro smiled at last.

"But let me tell you that she has a very fragile disposition. She is insecure and clingy and often rebels to get attention. She has also been here for four years and has never been taken by anyone. This has been harsh on her. Others have often bullied on her. She is like my daughter. I want your word that you'll take good care of her and will be mindful of her psychological needs as well."

Edward smiled. "You have it Aro. I promise."

Aro made the phone call to his assistant to tell Isabella to get her stuff packed.

He then smiled at Edward and said, "Well Congratulations."

"Thanks Aro, how much do I owe you?"

"Approximately a quarter of a million dollars"

Edward whistled. "You'll have it by Monday."

H then walked out to finally,_ finally_ meet his sub he had desired for so long.

So guys let me know if you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

Bells POV

I was sitting on her bed looking at my former roommate Irene Walters pack her stuff. Irene had been selected by a British Dom and she was giddy over the fact.

I could feel tears burning in my eyes.

Life was unfair.

Irene had only been here at the academy for 8 months before she was chosen as a sub.

I had been there for four years and had no leftover hopes that I'll ever get selected. Maybe there was something wrong with me, some flaw that prevented men from liking me.  
I sighed and looked at myself. I was a little curvier than normal and not to mention that I was quite short. Most men liked thin and tall women.

Even though Aro had repeatedly told me not to let it get to me, I couldn't help it.

"Bella?" I looked up to see Irene smirking at me.

"I feel so sorry for you. I mean it's so pathetic that no one has ever picked you. Tsk Tsk. Not even some ugly bloke. Makes you see that everyone has better preferences."

I could feel my lower lip trembling but I vowed not to cry in front of her. I didn't want to give her the satisfaction.

I just stared at her blankly.

Irene started to chortle. "Oh Bella, you should just leave the academy on your own. You useless little worm." And then walked out with her bags.

I shakily got up to the bathroom and locked the door. Only then I let the tears fall and started to cry at my misery. Irene was right.

I was a sad little person. I mean it was difficult to see why a man would want me if my own parents didn't.

A door knock bought me out of my reverie.

I opened it to see Maggie outside. She was smiling widely.

" Bella, quickly change and get ready."

I was confused.

"Why?"

"Because Mr. Volturi just told me to get you in the display room. A man is here to look for a sub."

I sighed. "Maggie, what's the use? I mean he will pick someone else and I will be left rejected again."

Maggie gave me a stern look. "Isabella, don't make me get the paddle. Get Ready."

Dejectedly I moved towards my closet to grab my robe.

We all knew that displays were done stark naked so only a robe will be needed to go downstairs.

"And Bella?" I saw Maggie at the door.

"Yeah"

"I have a really good feeling about this one darling. I am praying for you."

I smiled at her retreating form.

Maggie was one of my favourite people.

That's not to say she wasn't a mean person when it came to doling out punishments.

I was kneeling on the wooden platform with Caroline and Katherine.

Seeing my competition made me falter a bit.

How was I supposed to compete with two bombshells?

But I tried to put Maggie's optimism in my mind and tried to relax and settle into the

proper mindset.

I heard Aro and another man enter the room with Aro telling him that he had full rein on choosing.

I could feel him walking to Katherine and stopping but he walked away from her.

He then moved in front of Caroline and I could see from my periphery that he pushed her face up with his shoe.

Oh Lord, this was so humiliating and yet I could feel my thighs getting moist.

He even pinched her breasts. I was sure Caroline was the one he was going to select, but to my surprise he moved in front of me.

I could feel him staring holes in me.

He then placed his foot between my knees and pushed them apart.

I was mortified that my posture needed correction. He then placed his shoe directly in line with my pussy and rubbed forward and backward. I could feel sweat running down my back and my pussy leaking.

When he removed his shoe I felt empty but to my delight he pushed my face towards him.

The Sir surely was one handsome individual.

Though I did not look at him directly, I could see copper colored hair in disarray. And he was tall too with a good built.

He walked up to Aro and told him that he had made his choice.

It was confusing.

We had no idea whom he had selected.

As they walked out, Caroline exclaimed haughtily that she was surly the one that got selected.

I remained silent. I saw her look in my direction and then say to Katherine, "I mean Kathy it's either you or me. Bella is way too meager to even enter the competition."

Katherine snickered.

This was one thing I sorely hated here.

The gossiping.

The back biting.

The taunting.

I mean I knew I wasn't that pretty or sexy but that didn't mean they had to rub it in my face.

Suddenly the door opened and Maggie rushed in towards me and hugged me.

"Oh Darling. I told you I had a good feeling, didn't I?"

I was flabbergasted.

"Maggie, what are you talking about?"

"Mr. Cullen didn't say anything?"

"Who said what?"

"Bella! Mr. Cullen just picked you. He selected you to be his submissive. He's waiting for you to pack your stuff. I have already sent Mrs. Grisham to start on the packing. You are going to America with him. I am so happy for you."

I was frozen in my place.

I couldn't believe it.

"He chose me?" I asked stupefied.

"Yes."

I started to grin like an idiot.

After all these years I was finally picked. That too by a handsome Dom.

I almost felt giddy with happiness.

I turned to look at Katherine and Caroline.

They both huffed.

Caroline spoke, "That man must be blind to choose you."  
I was shocked.

How could she disrespect a Dom so calmly?

Maggie had had enough.

"Enough. Caroline you go to the punishment room and I shall sent Felix to fix up your lovely little attitude. After all Mr. Volturi would be angry to know that you are insulting a Dom he respects professionally and personally.

Inwardly I smirked at her fate.

Felix was renowned to be sadistic with his punishments.

But I didn't care. I had a new Master.

I vowed to myself to be as perfect as he wanted and to fulfill his needs to the best of my ability.

I went upstairs to see that Mrs. Grisham had already packed most of my stuff into bags.

I quickly changed into jeans and a top and finished the rest with her.

I walked downstairs to Mr. Volturi's office and knocked on the door.

He called me in.

With a deep breath I went in and looked at my ex-headmaster and my new Master.

They were sitting together on the sofa having a drink.

I walked towards them quietly and upon reaching kneeled in front of them.

"Bella, I am proud of what you've become and I shall hope that Edward would be happy with you. Don't give him too much trouble child." Aro spoke.

I smiled at him but did not speak. After all I had a new Master now. One who hadn't given me any instructions.

Finally I heard _his_ voice.

"You have permission to speak Isabella."

It sounded honey like yet forceful and I had to stop myself from squirming.

"Thank you Sir and I appreciate all that you've done for me all this time. I wouldn't be here if not for you." I thanked Aro.

He smiled in gratitude.

Master spoke then, "You'll be able to see him later on too Isabella. Aro is a friend of the family per say."

I simply nodded my head. Master then stood up and shook Aro's hand.

He then wrapped my ponytail over his hand and made me get up.

We walked to the car like this.

Master then told me to get in.

I climbed in gingerly and sat on the floor.

"The seat Isabella. As much as you please me with your lovely submission, we have to have a lengthy discussion first."

I sat and then looked at him.

He was looking at me with a speculative look in his eyes.

I couldn't wait to serve him.

**\**

**Hi Guys, I hope the story is going okay.**

**Thank you for all those who are following the story, and have reviewed. Your support means a lot.**

**Please do tell me how you liked Bella's POV.**

**I am going to keep switching the povs with no specific pattern but majority will be through bella's pov.**

**Thanks and review to tell me how you find it.**


	5. Chapter 5

I was nervous for our talk. I mean I knew that our preferences were the same but there were always differences amongst the limits.

The car came to a stop and we moved towards a private jet.

Master made me sit right next to him and made the flight attendant get a glass of wine for him.

He then sighed and spoke, "Isabella, I'll have you know that our preferences of partaking in age play and pet play match as well. I saw the list of your limits. Right now, I want us to talk in detail and iron out the details of our arrangement. You are free to ask any questions but in a respectful manner. Okay?"

I nodded. "Yes Master."

"I like hearing that."

"Now, we would be living in a 24/7 mode. Mondays to Thursdays we would be as normal. Well our normal." He smirked. "Two weekends then we will do age play or I'll make you my bitch."

I could feel heat emanate from him and could feel myself getting wet at his words.

"Isabella, we have not been properly introduced. My name is Edward Anthony Cullen and I am a pediatric oncologist and I live in Chicago. I am 31 years old."

I smiled. It was an honor that Master was telling me so much about himself.

"Moreover, before reaching home, I'll have you know that my family is not aware of my lifestyle. So you will be as a girlfriend moving in with me."

I was excited.

Master asked me to kneel in front of him.

He then moved to take something out of a briefcase but I couldn't see it clearly.

"Turn your back."

Then I felt him placing a necklace on my neck. It was simple chain with a heart-shaped pendant. Very delicate but very pretty as well. I touched it and smiled at gratitude at my Master.

He had already collared me and made me his.

"This is your day collar. You are not to ever remove it without my permission. It will be replaced with another collar when we are in the playroom. Understand?"

"Yes Master."

He smiled at me which made me realize I hadn't even thanked him for his gift and I really wanted to service him.

"May your girl thank you Master?" I inquired.

Master smirked, "I was waiting to hear that. Knock yourself out girl."

I was almost giddy. I wanted to make Master proud for choosing me.

I placed my hands on his slacks and pulled the zipper down.

His cock sprang up from its confines proudly, hard and impatient. I took it into my mouth, licking along the ridge below the head. Moving further I allowed it to hit the back of my mouth. I relaxed my throat and swallowed him as far as I could. I applied suction as I moved my head back and began rhythmically sucking him down and releasing him. Over and over.

After several minutes Master's hands went up to my hair and he started fucking my mouth with quick jerk of his hips.

He growled and held himself deep in his mouth as he came shooting musky cum down my throat.

I swallowed it quickly feeling privileged that Master had deemed me worthy of his cum.

He moved back to his seat, content and said, "You have the sweetest mouth Isabella."

"Thank you Master. It was an honor."

Master smiled at me and moved to pat my head. "Your welcome slave. Now, remove your clothes."

I quickly removed my jeans and placed them on my seat. Master patted his thigh and I took the cue to sit on his leg.

It was nice that Master provided me such comfort and closeness.

Master then ran his hands over my pussy, stroking the sensitive skin of the labia. He teased my clit with his finger tip and my muscles clenched. I was panting as Master played with me.

"Your body is so perfect Isabella, and I love that every inch of it is mine. Mine to do whatever I want and mine to use whenever I like."

I shivered in pleasure at his words.

"Now, as much as I'll like to fuck _my_ pussy. I want you to tell me why Aro mentioned that you get bratty at times?"

I gulped. I hated the talking about feeling part. It made me feel vulnerable.

"It's just that your girl sometimes fear she won't be enough for her Master."

"You are more than enough for me Isabella.

And I want to make this clear that if there is something bothering you, you should discuss it with me immediately. Trying to get out of talking about your issues will make me angry and I am letting you know frankly that you will not like me when I'm angry.

It will be in your best interests to communicate with me. After all, it is my duty to take care of your needs. Sexual or Mental. Furthermore, I do not tolerate tantrums or acting out. So do not behave like a brat. That'll just earn you a swift and firm spanking and you wouldn't be able to sit for days. Clear?"

I soaked up his words and nodded in confirmation.

"May you girl ask something Master?"

"Of course."

"Uh, if your family isn't aware of your lifestyle, how will I act in front of them?"

"That's a good question. Simply, we would modify our approach. You will still be answerable to me about everything but we will tone down our actions so that my family will not be offended. But, in the presence of strangers or a play party, I expect complete un-modified submission."

"As you wish Master."

Edward smiled, and I noticed one side of the mouth went higher than the other. It was such a dazzling smile.

"What are you staring at?" He asked.

I must have been staring a bit too long.

I ducked my head in embarrassment and answered, "You have a beautiful smile Master."

I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks.

He laughed loudly.

"Oh Darling, I believe we are going to have a lot of fun. And thank you. It pleases me that my girl thinks I am good looking." He winked

"But now I want you to sleep. Rest. I'll wake you up when we reach. You are going to be jet lagged once we get home. Best to catch up on your sleep."

Right at his words, I yawned and rested my head at Masters shoulders and took a deep breath.

My last thoughts were that he smelled like musk and sunshine, before sleep overcame me.

**So, let me know if the slight lemon was okay since it is my first time writing a story.**

**Thank you for all those who read and reviewed. It meant a lot to me. **

**And I wanted to let you know that the next chapter will be posted on Sunday.**

**Leave me some love.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I could feel someone shaking me. I ignored and went on snuggling with my warm pillow.

"Isabella, get up. We're home." It sounded cross.

I peeled my eyes open and blinked in confusion. I looked around and saw the interior of a plane and then it suddenly struck me. I was going to America with _him._

I moved back and saw that I had been sleeping on Master and felt guilty that he must've been uncomfortable with my weight.

I glanced up at him and he seemed kind of angry. I gulped.

"I've been trying to wake you up for 15 minutes. We are home. Now come one get up."

I hurried to get up from him and realised I was wearing a shirt that probably belonged to Master. It even smelled like him. Last thing I remembered was that I was naked. He must've placed it on me.

Edward passed me my jeans and I quickly wore them and got off the plane with him.

We went up to a BMW with an elderly man sitting on the driving seat.

"Eric, this is my girlfriend Isabella. Isabella, this is Eric my driver." Master introduced us.

I nodded in greeting and we were on our way.

Chicago was a whole new world to me.

Tall buildings, people rushing off to their homes and hustle and bustle everywhere.

It was after four years I had been in a city filled with people.

Aro had just often allowed us to go to surrounding small towns but never the main cities.

I was glued to my window while Master was checking mails on his cell phone.

The car came to a halt and I noticed we were in front of a red brick three storey house. It was beautiful and picturesque.

The garden was blooming with flowers and the house looked well taken care of.

I was excited to see it from the inside, but awaited Master's instructions.

Eric grabbed my bags and Master indicated me with his hands to move.

The inside was just as impressive and beautiful.

The house was certainly well-furnished and was pretty spacious as well.

I felt Masters hand wrap around myself from behind and he rested his chin on my head.

"So, how do like your new home?"

I smiled. "It's beautiful. I love it." I answered honestly.

"I'm glad. Now let me show you to your room."

I was confused. My own room? But slaves didn't have separate rooms.

I felt master pull me upstairs to the second storey and enter a room on the right. It was _nice._ It was painted in light violet tones.

The bed was simple with light blue bedding. It looked comfortable and even had its own bathroom and closets.

I couldn't understand why I would need a different room.

"Isabella?"

I could hear the question in his voice. I hadn't responded well about the room.

"Do you not like it Isabella?"

I realized I was being childish.

Master was being so generous in giving me a room and I hadn't even thanked him.

So, I looked up and smiled in gratitude.

"Thank you Master. I like it a lot. I was just a little surprised."

He smiled but there was a hard look about his smile.

"I'm going to the hospital for a couple of hours. I'll bring dinner. Until then I want you to finish packing by the time I get back. Understood?"

I nodded. "As you wish Master."

I started to open my bags and getting things in their rightful places.

A couple of hours later. I was all done except for one box. I opened it and was hit by nostalgia.

I pulled the frame out and stared at the picture. I was 10 in it and looked so carefree with Dad's arm slung around my shoulders and Mom laughing.

I sighed, thinking of all the good times.

The good times and the terrible ones.

I started to feel tears pooling around my eyes as I thought of all those times spent fishing with Dad and Mom lamenting that she would've had to cook that obscene amount of fish.

I remembered them dancing in the kitchen to old fifties songs.

I remembered me helping in the kitchen, putting icing on cookies for Christmas.

I remembered the feeling of being wretched, of abandonment.

I placed my hands around my eyes and just started to sob uncontrollably.

I couldn't believe why all that happened to me.

Why no one trusted me.

I could feel myself gasping for air as my recollection of that night started to come back.

"Isabella, did you fall asleep?" I heard Edward speak from the doorway.

I looked up at him with tear filled eyes and saw him do a double take at my condition.

He immediately came inside, picked me up and placed me on his lap.

Rocking me backward and forward.

I could feel his hands rubbing my back in a soothing motion as I buried my face into his neck.

After a while I had calmed down and was down to just a few sniffles.

"What happened?"

I just shrugged.

"Don't shrug at me Isabella. Look at me."

I glanced up to see his face shrouded with worry.

"Are you not happy here? Do you need something? Tell me, I'm going out of my mind."

I guess I owed him an explanation.

I grabbed the picture frame and showed it to him.

"I was just missing my parents."

He took the frame from me and stared with his lips pressed in a thin line.

"That's it?"

I nodded.

He sighed and placed his hands on either sides of my face.

"If you miss them, why don't you visit them?"

I gaped at me.

"I would've done that already if it wasn't impossible. You know nothing about it." I all but yelled at him.

He suddenly got up.

"Behave yourself and watch your tone with me. Just because you're upset doesn't give you the right to raise your voice. And I wouldn't know anything unless you tell me. Wash your face and come downstairs for dinner. I won't ask you again." He stormed out.

I sat on the bed contemplating my behavior. Not even one day and I was already making him mad at me.

I splashed my face with cold water and went downstairs to see Edward sitting on the table with a glass of wine in his hand.

He didn't even look up as I entered the room. I couldn't blame him.

My actions had been atrocious and I was going to grovel.

I kneeled right next to his chair and bowed my head.

No response.

"Master, your slave is really sorry for her conduct. She apologizes for yelling and misbehaving with you. Please forgive her."

I silently waited for his acknowledgement.

"You should've thought of your actions before screaming at me. And you will be forgiven once you've had your punishment. Now, sit on the table, there are some things I want to discuss with you."

I cautiously got up and sat on the chair next to his.

I was feeling ashamed of my actions.

Master placed a plate in front of me and I started to eat, not wanting to make him angrier.

"Tell me why you weren't happy about your room."

I winced.

"Your girl was just confused Master. She thought that slaves shared rooms with their Master and didn't have any of their own." I was looking at his face for his reaction.

"Why didn't you just ask me then? I have given you a separate room because sometimes everyone needs their space, I did not say that you will be sleeping there. You will sleep in my room unless I am punishing you by making you sleep in your own room. Clear?"

I wanted to smack myself for being such a bitch.

Master was the kindest man I had ever known.

"Your girl apologizes for being childish, Master."

He simply nodded.

"Now, that issue about your parents. We will discuss it in a few days and I expect the complete truth."

"As you wish Master."

"Finish your dinner and then come see me in the living room."

I ate my dinner in silence. I could feel that he was mad and he had every right o be too.

I had misbehaved and then held information from me. I was lucky he only wanted to punish me and not send me back to Russia on the next plane. Aro would be so disappointed.

Putting my dishes in the sink, I walked to the living room to see him watching news on the TV.

I quietly stood next to him.

"Bend on the arm of the sofa." He said pushing my upper body so I was bent over the overstuffed arm with my forehead touching the seat and my ass dangling over.

Pulling my jeans down, Master bared my ass to the room.

"You are being punished for your appalling behavior and for forgetting your place as my sub. Hopefully, this will jog your memory."

"Count Isabella."

His hand came down with swift force and I counted, "One, Thank you Master."

Fourteen more blows of varying force followed as I counted. My ass and thighs were burning by the end and tears were brimming in my eyes.

"Thank you for helping your slave remember, Master."

He wiped down my tears and nose with the tail of his shirt.

He wiped my tears with a tissue and told me to go up to my bed to sleep.

"I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast. Be on time at 7"

But I wanted to thank him properly.

"May your slave service you Master?" His cock could be seen hard and proud as a bulge in his jeans.

He nodded.

I opened Master's zipper with my hands and greedily sucked his cock down my throat. Master combed his fingers in my hair and grasped my head, guiding my motions with increasing force until he came with a grunt.

Master then told me to lean on the sofa again.

He came back after a few minutes and rubbed lotion on my burning ass so that no bruises formed, showing that he cared even though I had made him angry.

He then pressed a soft kiss on my forehead and send me to bed.

I trudged upstairs feeling his gaze following my every move.

I settled into my bed feeling devastated that I had already disappointed my Master and my bottom smarting from the pain of the spanking. He really was right when he said that I wouldn't like his punishments.

The exhaustion of the day finally caught up to me as I fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of cookies and Christmas trees.

_**Hey Guys, sorry for the late update. My internet had stopped working and it couldn't be repaired since it was a Sunday.**_

_**So, here is the next chapter. It's longer than normal. Thanks to all those who reviewed. You guys are the best.**_

_**Do review and tell me how you find it.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The sound of an alarm ringing made me open my eyes.

I looked at the time,

_Oh Shit._

It was 6:25. I quickly got dressed and went downstairs to start on Master's breakfast.

I decided to make cheese omelet with coffee.

Just as I was pulling toast out of the toaster, Master walked downstairs yawning.

He looked real nice in his blue jeans and a white button down. He looked more like a model than a doctor.

"Morning Master."

He smiled, "Morning Isabella, I'm pleased to see everything on time."

I placed his breakfast and coffee in front of him and he started to dig in.

"You are a good cook. But where's your plate?" He looked expectantly at me.

"I don't eat breakfast Sir."

He stared at me with that unflinching gaze.

"Grab a plate. You're not skipping meals on my watch and you need proper nutrition."

Reluctantly I grabbed a plate and sat next to him. Master cut out a piece and placed it on my plate.

I started to chew slowly wanting to spit it out.

"Isabella, stop looking as if I'm feeding you poison. How's your back?"

I swallowed, "Um, a little sore."

"Good. That'll remind you today not to act out with Alice."

"Alice Sir?"

"Yeah, she is the sub of my best friend and since your wardrobe is a bit lacking for my standards. You're going to shop with her. I'll give you a list. And I also want you to go get a full body wax at the spa. No stray hairs. I despise them. You'll be doing this every 10 days."

I nodded in assent.

"So, be good and respectful to Alice. I want to start playing tomorrow so we'll discuss limits tonight at dinner, which I'll bring. And be home by six sharp. Tell Alice it was my order otherwise she has a tendency to linger on."

"Yes Sir."

I saw that he had finished so moved to clear out his plates.

As I was placing the dishes in the dishwasher, Master placed his hand on my waist and made me turn towards him.

I looked at him keenly.

He grabbed my hand and placed a credit card in it.

"Do not worry about cost and find things you like and are comfortable in."

"Okay."

"Now, give me a goodbye kiss."

I shyly reached up at him and pressed my lips to his.

Master wrapped his hands around me and his tongue invaded my mouth, stifling my gasp as his hand caressed my sore ass.

"Call me if there is a problem."

"As you wish Master." I answered, still breathless from his kiss.

I could also feel my shorts getting wet with my juices.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BB

The door bell rang and I nervously opened the door, not knowing what to expect.

I opened the door to reveal a short petite black haired woman in a dress and stilettos wearing sunglasses.

She looked at me from the top of my hair to my shoes.

I had changed into nice clothes so that Master will be not be ashamed of his slave.

But, I still felt like my skirt and top and sandals were inadequate according to this Alice's standards.

I settled into her Porsche, when she spoke.

"So, did Edward forbid you from speaking?"

I stared at her dubiously.

"Uh, No Master did not."

Alice nodded and we were off on our shopping expedition.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBB

At quarter to six, grabbing what seemed to be 20 shopping bags, I jammed by key into the door and opened it.

I intended to go straight to my room as I knew I was lose to breaking down.

But alas, luck was not with me.

Master came out of his study just as I entered the house.

He quickly took the bags from me and placed them on the floor.

"Had fun darling?" He asked playfully.

Before I could answer him, he was grabbing my face and pressing his lips to mine.

Maybe I wasn't as I responsive as I tried to be as he pulled back and looked in my eyes.

"Isabella? What's wrong?"

I just shook my head at him.

He pushed me to the living room and pulled me to his lap.

"Tell me." He implored.

His kindness was the last straw.

I broke down and started crying big baby sobs, soaking his shirt with my tears.

But Master didn't relent. "Isabella, tell me what's going on, or So help me God."

I tried speaking, "I-I-I'm sorry." I hiccupped. "Alicee, sh-she said."

A sob broke out from me again.

Master stared at me daringly.

"What did she say? And don't make me ask you again."

I took a deep breath to compose myself. I was determined not to disappoint Master again.

"She said I needed to lose weight." I muttered in a low voice.

"Louder Isabella, and don't mumble."

"Alce told me that I needed to lose weight to look good in some of the things I bought and that I was quite chubby and people will make fun of you for choosing me as a sub. I am sorry Master, I am sorry I don't want to disappoint you." I was fearful of his reaction.

"Master, please don't send me back. I can lose weight, as much as you want but please don't throw me out."

I started bawling again.

"Isabella, look at me." Master shook my shoulders.

I glanced up at him, and he sighed deeply.

"I'm so fucking pissed off at Alice. She had no right and it was not her place to comment on my sub. Sweetheart, if I wanted a skinnier sub I would have chosen one. I want you. Isabella, I love your curves. They are soft and plush."

He started to rub his hands over my arms relaxingly.

"I'm not sending you back, not at all. And you are beautiful okay? And none of this talk about losing weight. I want you healthy not anorexic. And people will be jealous that you're with me and not them. Alright?"

I just nodded.

All this shopping and Alice's deprecating remarks had made me exhausted and I yawned in response.

Master smiled at my yawn and kissed my cheek in an affectionate manner.

"Why don't you take those bags upstairs and spread them s I can see what you purchased. And change into your robe that I've placed on your bed and be comfortable. I'll be upstairs with you in a couple of minutes. Ok?"

I smiled and moved to do as he had asked.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BB

Edward was livid. In fact he felt as if he could strangle that little bitch's neck

How DARE she!

He felt out of control and so had sent Isabella upstairs so that she didn't feel that he was angry at her.

God, she was such a sweet obedient sub who had felt unworthy because of Alice's nastiness.

He rubbed his hands on his face and hoped that those remarks didn't damage Isabella's self-esteem.

Lord knows it was fragile enough already.

He was going to deal with it right now.

He pressed Jasper's number and to his relief answered quickly.

"Sup Edward. What's going on?"

"I don't know Jasper. Why don't you fucking enlighten me?"

His tone was enough to signal Jasper that it was a serious matter.

"I'm not sure I know what's wrong."

"What gives your sub to pass comments on mine. Tell her that she needs to lose weight and that I will be ashamed of her figure. Tell me Jasper? I sent Alice with her because I thought she'll be a good guide not verbally assault her." Edward was fuming at this point.

"Alice, get here right this instance." He could feel Jasper calling her and questioning Edward's claims.

He could hear Jasper yelling and reprimanding Alice.

"Edward." His tone was apologetic. "Buddy, I am so sorry. I have no idea what the hell got into her. She says she was just posing an idea but I've reprimanded her and she will be getting punished too."

"I don't give a shit what got into her. She upset my Isabella too much and that I cannot tolerate. I expect her to give my sub an honest to goodness apology and until further she isn't welcome in my house or near my sub. If you're coming, come alone. I'm not risking my sub's mental health by making her open to insults. Goodbye." he promptly hung up.

He took a deep breath before climbing the stairs to Isabella's room. He wanted to make this day better for her.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBB

I closed my door quietly and opened the shopping bags and started to put the things on bed as Master wanted to see them.

I was hoping he'll like them but now I wasn't sure.

Suddenly I thought I heard him yell and opened my door a little.

Master was yelling at Jasper because of Alice's behavior. I was shocked. He was willing to forego his friendship so that I was protected.

This realization made my heart swell.

I truly was lucky that he had picked me.

I got back on my task with renewed energy.

I was folding the shopping bags when the door opened and Master entered.

I quickly dropped to kneel in front of him.

Master came and lifted me with his hands on my shoulders.

We both settled on the bed.

"Alice is taken care of. She will not bother you. If she does, you are to tell me that immediately."

I nodded in assent.

"Now, Show me what you got."

I modeled different dresses for Master while he lounged on the bed with his hands folded behind his head.

To my utter embarrassment, he made sexual innuendoes on every dress, remarking on how my ass and boobs looked. He even had me bend in some to tell me that my pussy showed.

By the end of the show and tell my panties were drenched. I had, had not had a release since a few days and that was making me desperate.

Master hadn't even fucked me good and proper yet.

"Is my pussy wet Isabella?"

"Drenched Master."

He chuckled in response and beckoned me over with his finger.

I was just wearing panties and had yet to change back into my clothes.

I straddle Master and settled on his hard cock, the friction making me gasp out loud.

"Be still."

Oh God, it was incredibly hard not to grind all over him but I maintained my composure.

He placed his hands on my breasts and started to massage them roughly, pinching and pulling the tight buds.

My breathing was getting heavier and it was becoming harder not to squirm.

My hands moved out of their own violation and touched his chest. But he tutted and grabbed a scarf and tied my hands behind my back, this made me push out my chest at him.

My nipples were begging to be sucked.

"Tell me how you feel."

The hand that held my back, wrapped around my thigh and without warning plunged in side me. Making me cry out, "Oh pleeeasee please."

My hips moved against the invasion and my muscles squeezed around his fingers while his mouth and other hand continued their assault on my nipples. I wasn't going to be able to hold it much longer and my brain searched for words to tell him what I was feeling.

"God…please…it's like a…building …intense…tight…ahhh… a pressure …in my…belly…squeezing," I said through breathy hushed words. My stomach muscles started to tighten and I could feel Edwards arm around my thigh draw tighter in an attempt to keep me still.

Master's mouth left my breast only for a few seconds; his eyes met mine with an intensity behind them that made the pressure in my belly grow even stronger as his fingers never stopped moving inside of me. "Hold on to the head board, and stay still."

I did as I was told bracing my legs and holding on as tightly as I possibly could. Master slid down my body as his shoulders reached my knees he pushed them out making my center come flush with his face and the true torture began.

Bracing myself as both his hands found my breasts and his tongue made the first pass through my folds causing me to let out a shuddering moan. "Ohhhh…that feels so good…warm…wet...tingly."

His mouth was doing figure eights around my clit while his fingers tugged, twisted and pinched my nipples. My legs started shaking and his efforts were once again leaving me breathless and panting in wanton need. The intensity of the pressure was building again and my need for release became too much

"Please…I want to…"

"I didn't ask you what you want…I said tell me what you feel," he growled out the words against my hot center before going back to using his mouth as a sensual torture device.

And suddenly he stopped.

I just stared at him in bewilderment.

"Bend over and grab your ankles."

I was so dazed that it took a few moments before his command set in. I moved to get in position. Blood rushed to my head, my hair touched the floor as I bent at the waist.

Master filled me with one long thrust and I mewled as he pressed into me. I felt like I might burst, I was so full. Master grabbed my hips and pumped into me, the rough fabric of his jeans rubbing against my sensitive bits. All that attention to my body had made me sensitive and I was desperate and after a few more thrusts, I began begging.

"Master, please, may your slave come?" My plea was breathy as he pounded into me.

His only answer was to keep pounding my pussy with his cock. I was so close to the edge and could hardly control myself. "Please." I whimpered.

"Don't you dare, Isabella!" Master snarled as he stroked harder and faster. I concentrated on the disorientation of my body rocking upside down, thinking of everything but his cock hitting every sweet point inside my body, of his pants rubbing my clit relentlessly.

With a few more strokes, Master reached around and pinched my clit, "Now slave." He gritted out and my body convulsed in sync around him with his final thrusts. Overwhelmed by sensations, a scream escaped my throat involuntary. A moment later I felt his body shudder with release as well and his hot cum shot into my body.

For a moment, we both remained as we were, breathing heavily. Then Master slid from me and his hands supported me as he helped me to stand.

He held my body against his chest as my body came into terms with the change in position. He kissed the top of my head and turned me and looked at my face over to make sure I was fine.

He then moved us back to the bed settling me on top of him as we both gathered our bearings.

After a few moments, Master sighed, "As much as I'll like to stay here we still have our limits to discuss. So come one let's get to it."

I moved to stand and asked permission to use the washroom.

"Of course but I don't want you to remove my cum from your legs Isabella, after all it makes you smell like me."

I blushed at his words as he walked downstairs.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

_**So I wanted to do the lists but they both had different plans. Hmm.**_

_**So limits in the next chapter.**_

_**How did you guys like Alice? And the sex? It was my first time.*cough cough*'**_

_**Thank you all those who reviewed and let me know how did you like this chapter.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The pasta was yummy and our activity had made me hungrier than normal.

"Master, if it's okay, may you girl have another serving?"

He looked up, surprised at my question.

"Of course Isabella, I want you to eat properly."

After our dinner I placed the dishes I the dishwasher and went to the living room to see Master going through some papers.

"Isabella, I want you to take your time and fill this list. Okay? I'll come and get it in an hour. I'll be in my study. Anything you don't understand, you can mark. Fill it honestly."

I took the sheets from him and curled my feet under the couch and started to read.

**For each item mark yes or no to indicate prior experience**

"**Yes**" or "**No**"

**After indicating experience, mark with a number 0-4 to indicate interest in that idea.**

**0 indicates -** a hard limit, something the sub has an aversion to.

**1 indicates -** no desire to do this, but does not have a particular aversion to it. Something the sub would consider doing however, to please a dominant.

**2 indicates -**that he or she would probably like the activity, could be something that is an enjoyable fantasy, but that the sub is not sure will translate into an enjoyable real life activity. Also could be something the sub wants but is embarrassed to admit.

**3 indicates -**that this activity is something that he or she would like to do, perhaps a reoccurring fantasy and often something that the sub has done in the past and enjoyed.

**4 indicates -**the sub finds this activity a wild turn on, and has a particular fetish or preoccupation with it.

**If there is confusion in anything, please write your question in front of the activity.**

**_Activity_**

Age play (not pedophilia) No – 3

Anal plugs; Yes – 3

Anal sex; Yes – 2

Ball gag; yes – 3

Beating hard; No – 0

Beating soft;Yes – 0

Being blindfolded; Yes – 3

Being gagged; Yes – 2

Being serviced (sex); Yes – 3

Bondage heavy; No - 2

Bondage light; Yes - 3

Breast bondage; Yes – 3

Breast fucking; Yes – 3

Breast whipping; No - 2

Cages; Yes – 0

Caning; – English No – 2

Caning sensation; No – 2

Chains; No – 2

Chastity device; No - 3

Choking; Yes – 0

Chores (domestic service); Yes – 3

Chosen clothing for Yes – 3

Chosen food for Yes – 2

Cock worship Yes - 2

Collars No – 3

Double penetration Yes – 4

Enemas Yes – 3

Eye contact restrictions No – 2

Face slapping Yes – 0

Figging No – 2

Fisting Yes – 0

Flogging No – 2

Following orders Yes - 3

Forced masturbation Yes – 3

Forced nudity No – 3

Forced servitude No – 1 Explain

Genital sex Yes – 3

Hair pulling Yes – 2

Hairbrushes No – 2- For what?

Harnessing No – 0

Hoods No; – 0

Hot wax – dripping; Yes – 3

Hot waxing hair removal; Yes – 3

Housework; Yes – 2

Humiliation in private; Yes – 3

Humiliation in public; Yes – 1

Ice cubes; Yes – 2

Infantilism; No – 1

Interrogations; No – 2

Intricate rope bondage; No – 3

Kneeling; Yes – 3

Leather restraints; No – 3

Lecturing; No – 2

Massage – getting; No – 3

Massage giving; Yes – 3

Model for erotic pictures; No – 3

Nipple clamps; Yes – 3

Nipple weights; No – 1

Oral getting; Yes – 3

Oral giving to opposite sex; Yes -3

Oral giving to same sex; Yes – 2

Orgasm control; Yes – 2

Outdoor scenes;Yes – 2

Paddling; Yes -2

Phone sex; No – 3

Pussy whipping; No – 2

Riding crops; Yes – 3

Rimming No; – 1

Rope bondage; No – 3

Sensory deprivation; No – 2

Serving as a maid; No – 2

Serving orally; yes – 3

Serving other Doms (supervised only); No – 0

Sexual deprivation; No – 1

Shaving; Yes – 3

Sleep deprivation; No – 1

Slutty clothing; Yes – 3

Erotic Spanking;- Yes-4

Spanking with Bare hand; Yes – 3

Over the knee Spanking; Yes 3

Spanking with a paddle; No- 2

Spanking with a Hairbrush; No- 2

Speech restrictions, what & when; Yes – 2

Erotic Humiliation-; No-2

Tease and Denial; Yes -2

Spreader bars; Yes – 3

Standing in corner; No - 3

Strap on dildos; No – 0

Teasing; No– 2

Verbal humiliation; No – 2

Videotaped Scenes; No – 3

Voyeurism; No – 3

Whipping; No -0

**Any allergies that the Dom(me) should be aware? (if yes, describe:)**

No.

**Any specific subject not described in this list that the Dom(me) should be concerned with? (if yes, describe:)**

Sharing is a hard limit.

**Any fears real or imagined that would cause you extreme anxiety (if yes describe)**

Sharing.

By the time I had finished marking all the items on the limit list, my panties were drenched, and I was refraining myself from squirming because I knew it would only make the ache worse.

The list was quite thorough and there were only a few of things that I had never done. I looked at the time. There were still five minutes to go.

I waited patiently for Master's arrival and soon I heard his footsteps. I quickly got into a position of kneeling and waited to be acknowledged. Master patted my head like a pet and settled on the couch grabbing the papers from the coffee table and started to read. He still hadn't given me permission to move or join him so I remained in my position.

After what seemed like an eternity, my knees were beginning to throb with the strain of kneeling for an extended time period.

"Come sit with me Isabella."

I tried to get up almost falling in the process on the floor.

Master stood up and helped me stand.

:I was wondering whether you'll let me know you were uncomfortable or not. It isn't nice of you to ignore your well being."

I was confused. _It was a test?_

"But, Master I thought you wanted me to remain motionless."

"I did, until it got difficult for you. I can see your knees all red." He then proceeded to take out a tube of ointment t from his pocket and carefully rubbed it on my kneecaps with comforting motions. Master did have a great bedside manner.

"Now, let's discuss the list. You placed a question in front of the hairbrush.?"

"Yes, your girl wasn't sure what it would be used for."

"It's simply that how would you fell me brushing your hair?

"Ohhh. I didn't understand, But your girl will like that very much Master."

"I'm glad to hear it. Anything else?"

I shook my head.

He grabbed my chin, "Verbal answer please."

"No Master."

"Good. Now let's talk about rules. I regard these rules as important Isabella and I am letting you know right now that failure to comply with them will result in swift and hard punishment. Moreover, I hate lame excuses and manipulation. So, if I find out you didn't follow one of my rules simply because you didn't feel like it, it will mean a very difficult time for you. Clear?"

"Yes Master."

"Alright, One- I want you to get eight hours of sleep everyday. If we are playing late into the night, I want you to take a nap in the afternoon. Two- Every night at six, when I come home, you are to greet me naked, kneeling at the door. Three- Three complete meals, fruit as a snack and no unhealthy junk food without my prior permission. Chocolate is to be given by me, with my permission and as a treat mostly. Four- You are not to open this door for anyone unless I specify it first. Five- You are to keep a journal recording your daily activities and nutritional intake. Six- Exercise at least three days in the week. Seven- No Masturbation or coming without my permission. Eight- You are to conduct yourself in a respectful manner always, your actions reflect on my credibility as a Dom. Are we clear?"

I waited a moment to absorb all the information.

"Yes Master. But, if it's okay may your girl ask some questions?

"Of course, go ahead."

"Master, your girl sometimes has trouble sleeping."

He raised his eyebrows in confusion, "Nightmares?"

I shook my head, "No Sir, Insomnia sometimes."

"Well, I have a remedy for that. One of my previous subs had nightmares and was generally sleep deprived so I used to give her a bottle of chocolate milk with a teaspoon of honey. Worked like magic." Master was smirking.

But I was still thinking about his words, _bottle?_ I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion.

"A feeding bottle Isabella." Master answered by unspoken question.

"Ohh" I blushed at the thought. It was such a taboo idea to be 23 years old and drink from a baby's bottle.

"What else Isabella?"

"What kind of exercise should your girl do Master?" Master shifted underneath me and I worried about my weight.

"Is your girl too heavy Master?" I asked concerned. Master placed his hand on my forehead and pushed strand of my hair back. "No darling, this girl isn't heavy. My foot was getting numb."

"Now, exercise. I want you to do yoga and a little running. I've decided Eric will pick you up and drop you off to and from your classes. Over there I want you to speak to no one but the instructor. If anyone asks you anything, you tell me."

"I can't have friends?" I felt dejected. My head roped on his chest.

"Isabella," I looked up. "Of course you can but the people I get to see and approve. Besides, I'll allow you to have friends from the club I go to."

"BDSM club?"

"Yes, I've got good friends there. We'll go in a couple of weeks when you have settled into the house."

I nodded in acquiesce. Master knew better after all.

He then handed me a black leather bound journal with the words '_**Edward's Isabella'**_ engraved on the front in gold lettering. I rubbed my hands over the words affectionately.

"Thank you so much Master."

"Your welcome slave. I expect it to be filled neatly and in order. I despise chaos.

I promised myself to make it as pleasing as I could.

"Now, off to bed. Go wait outside my room and I'll be up in a few minutes."

I walked upstairs and kneeled outside Master's room, excited to see it from the inside.

Master came upstairs holding a mug and opened his door, "Enter Isabella."

I walked slowly as my eyes took in the decor. It was beautifully decorated with gold and black tones. There was a king sized bed, a couch and a couple of chairs. The room had a door to a dressing room on the side. It was so classy and tasteful.

"You have a beautiful room Master." I complimented shyly.

"Hmm, Thank you that means the room will become even more beautiful when I tether you to my bed." He smiled deviously.

I blushed at his praise and got into the bed at his instructions. He then handed me a mug.

"I'll get a bottle for you tomorrow. Wake me up when you have to go to the washroom." Master then tied both of my hands with a long scarf to his bed.

I drank the milk liking the chocolate and honey combination. And then settled on his bed. Even Master's bed smelled heavenly.

As I dozed off, I could feel lips press to my cheek warmly and a hand pushing my hair away from my face and lastly someone cradling me in their arms.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBB

_**Hey Guys, I am so grateful for the response to the previous chapter. We shall meet some other people in the next chapter.**_

_**Do review and tell me how it was. **___


	9. Chapter 9

B9

I could feel my bladder protesting. This was uncomfortable. Was I going to have to get up every night to pee because of that milk remedy? I made a face. Eight hours sleep was needed by babies and toddlers, not grown ups.

I decided to wake up Master before I wet his bed.

I moved a little to his side and touched his shoulder, "Master?"

No response.

I moved his shoulder a little bit, "Master, your slave needs to use the washroom, please." I was pleading. He suddenly blinked and yawned.

"On a scale of one to ten, how much do you have to go?"

I just stared at him, "Umm 9 Master."

He then moved to open the scarf and led me to the toilet himself.

He sat on the counter looking expectantly at me.

_Oh Shit, He was going to watch._

I took a deep breath and settled on the seat and let loose. Although I had peed in front of girls many times, it was different with Master. I could feel him staring at me which made me conscious.

Finishing my business, I wiped myself and proceeded to wash my hands.

I then looked up at Master, wondering why he here and not in bed.

Master kept staring at me with the impassive face; it was beginning to unnerve me. I started to fidget and wanted to wear something more than just panties. My nipples were responding at Master's stare and were standing hard and proud at his interest.

Master smirked and motioned at me with his fingers to move towards him.

I moved to stand in front of him, waiting his response.

Master immediately started to tug on my nipples. Pinching and tugging them harshly. My breathing started to come in pants when he just stopped.

I guess he did have a habit of stopping in between, to keep me on my toes.

I looked down and saw the bulge at Master's boxers and wanted him to be inside me.

"Back to bed, Isabella."

"You aren't coming Master?" I inquired.

He shook his head, "My shift at the hospital starts in an hour. I have to shower."

"Would you like breakfast Master?"

"No, I'll grab coffee on my way."

I nodded sadly. I had wanted to serve him but he didn't want breakfast.

I dejectedly turned to go back to bed but then I had another idea.

"Master?"

He was taking off his shirt. Oh God, his body was so amazing.

"Would you like your slave to service you?"

Master smiled, "You really are in a serving mood, aren't you?"

"I always want to serve you Master." I answered honestly.

Master snapped his finger and pointed, "Then get back here."

I excitedly moved towards Master and kneeled on the hard bathroom tiles in front of him.

His cock was already hard and I proceeded to free him from his boxers. I bend my face to take him into my mouth.

My Master says nothing while I work him over, but he does guide my head forcefully with his hand when he gets close. The way he's unabashedly using me for his own pleasure, not even addressing my needs, heightens every nerve ending I possess, and I moan shamefully around him. I give to my heart's desire, and he takes with equal fervor. Finally, he explodes with several powerful thrusts.

I move back, swallowing every drop of Master's cum. It is an honor he allowed me to taste him.

Master then pats my head in a playful manner as if I was his pet. Thinking along those lines gave me a rush and I realized pet play with Master would be an exhilarating experience in itself.

"Where are you lost girl?" Master snapped his fingers in my face.

I blushed at the embarrassment of day dreaming while he was right in front of me. It was erroneous of me to not to give him my full attention.

"Your slave apologizes Master, she got lost in her thoughts."

"That's not a thing I appreciate. Whether you are with me or not, I am to be at the foremost of every thought you have."

But, I was thinking about him.

"Isabella?" I can hear irritation in his voice.

"Master, your girl was already thinking about you."

"Then I'll let it go. But next time it'll earn you corner time, which happens to inattentive girls."

"Yes Master." I gulped. The thought of facing corner time seemed oddly arousing.

"Now, go back to bed. Eric will pick you up for your yoga. And remember my rules."

I thanked Master and got back into his bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I was eating a sandwich and putting my things together. Eric was supposed to come at 12 and it was already 11:45. I placed my cell phone, credit card, membership card and journal into the handbag as well as a couple of other things.

The door bell rang and I saw it was Eric. I locked the door as Master had instructed and sat down.

My phone rang and I jumped in surprise. I saw that the caller ID read Edward. I picked up his call, "Hello?"

"Your greeting isn't very nice Isabella, why don't you try again?"

I peeked at Eric; he seemed to be concentrating on his driving.

"Good Afternoon Master."

"Ah, that's much better. Next time you do not greet me properly will result in me placing a gag on you for three days. Clear?"

"Yes Master. Your girl apologizes, she was just surprised."

"Enough with the excuses. Has Eric picked you up?"

"Yes Master."

"Good. Now listen carefully. Eric is going to give a packet. It is a butterfly. As soon as your class ends I want you to go to the bathroom and place it on and turn it on. Do not change the speed. And after every half an hour turn it off and then on after 15 minutes. Keep it in your bag for now. Do not forget Isabella."

"As you wish Master."

"Good, now ask Eric to give you the toy Master has given for his slut."

I gulped and spoke, "Mr Eric, may I please have the toy, Master has given for his slut?"

Okay. That wasn't so hard except my face was on fire and my panties seemed to be drowning.

Eric silently handed me a black shopping bag.

I thanked him.

"Master, your slut has gotten the package."

"Good girl." He then hung up.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Oh God. I had forgotten how hard yoga was. I had taken it for two years at my beginning years at the academy but was now out of practice. I could collapse on the floor. My legs protested as I packed my stuff and moved towards the door.

"Isabella?"

I looked up at the instructor; she was a nice woman in her late twenties named Alexis.

"Yes ma'am?"

She smiled and motioned at me to move towards her.

"So, how did you like it?"

"It was really good but hard as well."

She laughed well naturedly. "Well, you need practice and next time stretch properly. Okay?"

"Of course."

"Edward has nice taste in slaves." She remarked casually as talking about weather.

Master knew her?

I was dumbfounded.

She guessed from my expression that I didn't know anything about her.

"Men are so ignorant. Sheesh. He didn't tell you we are friends?"

I was reluctant to portray Master in a less than favorable light.

"Maybe Master mentioned and I didn't listen properly."

She kept on staring.

"Edward is lucky to have you and you him. You are taking the blame of your Master's forgetfulness. It shows what a considerate sub you are. Or you are already a slave to that man's cock."

I blushed profusely.

"Ahhh I knew it. Many subs here have tried to bind themselves to him but you are the lucky one. Good luck." She winked and I took that as my cue to move.

I walked to the bathroom and locked my self in the farthest cubicle.

I opened the shopping bag and took out the butterfly. It was pink and the one which came with batteries.

I took off my yoga pants n underwear and carefully slid the straps to my hips. Settling the butterfly, I turned it on and looked at the time. The vibrations were at medium speed and yet I knew that I was going to be a wet sticky mess by the time Master came home.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBB

It was almost six o clock, so I quickly removed my clothes and got into position in front of the door. My thighs were already sticky with my juices and waiting for Master was making more moisture to leak from me.

I heard the sound of a car on the driveway and the lock being opened. I took a deep breath and tried to centre myself and control my racing heart. I couldn't help being excited to see Master; I had missed his presence a lot.

The door opened to reveal Master in his blue scrubs looking exhausted as he smiled at me.

I beamed at him

He came over and bend to be eye level with me. And slowly ran his fingers through my hair.

"How your day, Master?"

He sighs, "Tiring. I had two surgeries scheduled and non stop appointments. How was yours baby girl?"

"Good Master, your girl had a nice time but she missed you a lot." I pouted.

He affectionately kissed my pout and said, "That's even better. You are supposed to miss me every second of the day." He got up and moved towards the sofa. "Crawl and follow me."

I crawled with my ass on display, my tits hanging below me and the toy rubbing against me in ways that made me want to grab Master and straddle him. I was pretty sure the floor would be wet in a while.

When I reached Master, he was sitting on the couch with a dog collar in his hands.

I maintained my position and clasped my hands behind my back.

"This is your collar when we are home. Take off your other one."

I removed the delicate necklace and placed it on the table.

Master grabbed my hair and pulled it away from my neck asking me to hold them.

He tied the red leather collar that had metal hoops for leashes on the sides and front.

Master then took out a leash from the couch and attached it, pulling on my neck.

I couldn't explain it, but I felt such freedom being restrained.

"Is dinner ready Isabella?"

Master asks while tugging on my leash. It shows his control over me.

"Yes Master, but I have to heat it up."

I made roasted potatoes with baked chili chicken. I hope Master will like that.

I ventured into thoughts of the last time I had made chili chicken and what had happened. Unconsciously I rubbed my thigh.

"Isabella?"

Quickly I snap my eyes towards Master and see that his lips are pressed in a grim frown.

"I thought I made it clear that you were supposed to keep your attention at me always. Did I not make it clear? Or you have a short term memory?"

I feel tears burning in my eyes at his words.

I had disappointed him again.

"You made it clear Master. Your girl is the one at fault."

He tugs at the leash to make me stand and pulls me into his lap. I feel unworthy of his lap right now.

I feel Master's fingers pulling my face upwards.

"Tell me what you were thinking about?"

"The last time your girl made chili chicken." I answer honestly.

Master looks confused. "Your girl made it today for you Master."

"Ohh. And the thigh rubbing?"

I bite my lip and remain silent.

"Isabella, if I have to ask you again, you wouldn't like that trust me." I can hear the unveiled threat of punishment in his words and decide to answer honestly.

He's my Master after all. He'll find out one way or the other. This was the less painful way, so to speak.

"Last time your girl made chili chicken, her thigh got burned."

"How?"

"There was an accident."

Master sighed loudly. "Isabella this is like pulling teeth. Do you think you'll be more cooperative if I strapped you to my whipping bench in the playroom?"

I start sobbing in my hands instantly. It's not that I am scared of his playroom, but I want to go there when he's not mad at me. And it's the fact that I do not remembering that incident.

Master wraps his arms around me and shushes me, rubbing his hands on my arms until I calm down to little sniffles.

"Do you want to safe word now?"

I shake my head no.

"Is this related to your parents?"

I nod.

"Why don't you try telling me about that chili chicken incident? Hmm?"

I guess I should.

"When your girl made chili last time for dinner with Phil and Jared and her parents, it was good but Phil was a mean person. Your girl doesn't like him Master, he's cruel. He-hh-he deliberately burned my thigh by putting the pan on it. He was not nice. Your girl doesn't like him." I can feel myself getting out of control and so can Edward.

He forcefully makes me look at him,

"You are here with your Master Isabella. No one's going to hurt you here. Calm down and tell me who this Phil and Jared were."

"Our next door neighbors."

Master just hums at this.

I glance at the clock and see that it is almost seven. Oh Gosh.

"Master, should your girl heat up dinner?"

Edward looks up distracted and nods and tells me to remove the butterfly.

After removing the toy and handing it to Master, I move towards the kitchen wanting to please my Master.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB 

Edward was confused.

Actually he was more like at a loss about what to do. Isabella was a great sub, though she did mess up but that was a given because of the drastic change in her surroundings. And moreover perfect subs were no fun.

The thing he didn't understand was her reluctance to talk about her parents and whatever that had happened between them.

She became highly emotional whenever he brought up this topic.

And this new character by the name of Phil. Who in their right fucking mind burns a girl deliberately and he was a neighbor so he must've been close.

Close enough to prey on Isabella. To harass her.

He gathered that this Phil must've been an asshole and the story was complicated than he had originally thought.

"Master?" He looked up to see Isabella standing at the door looking nervous.

"Yes Darling?"

"Dinner is ready."

"I'll be just there. Set a plate for you as well."

He saw the smile on her face when he called her darling and realized that she'll have to be coaxed out of her shell gently and firmly. Cruelty would be unbecoming.

Happy with his decisions he moved to eat the notorious chili chicken.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBB

_**Hey Guyss *waves***_

_**Let me know about this one.**_

_**Annd not to worry,**_

_**Smuts coming up in the next one ;)**_


	10. Chapter 10

B10

Edward was watching Isabella drink from her bottle.

She had been embarrassed to do that in front of him but he had made it clear that she either drank her bottle obediently or go sleep in her room. Her attachment to her Master had made her agree. She looked so innocent with her lips moving up and down in the sucking motion and all Edward wanted to do right now was to dress her up in frilly clothes and parade her.

But he knew they had to talk about a couple of things.

He waited till she was finished and took the bottle from her and placed it on his nightstand moved to face her.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB B

I was staring at Edward. He had said he wanted to talk so she waiting for him to begin.

"How did you yoga class go today?"

I smiled. "It was great. I had fun though my muscles were protesting. But Master you didn't tell me you knew Alexis?"

"Ahh, I just forgot to mention it to you. Was she nice to you?"

I nodded. "Yes Master, she mad me feel welcome."

"That's good. Her Dom Jason took training from me. So, that's how we know each other. They've become like siblings of mine."

"Master, how many siblings do you have?" I inquire.

"A younger brother. That's all."

"Is he also-?" I trail off.

He starts laughing. "No Isabella, Emmett's not into BDSM. Though I suspect if eh was he would be a sub. He caters to his wife's whimsical wishes which annoy me. She is one rude bitch. And I really don't understand why he married her. Anyways, it's not my business."

I yawn and Master chuckles.

"Looks like the milk works huh?"

I smile.

"Yes Master, it does."

"Sleep now sweet Isabella." Master kisses my cheek and envelopes me in his arms.

I sigh contently.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I bite my lip in concentration as I fill out the nutrition entries as well as my thoughts living with my Master. He really is perfect. But I do miss some people from the academy.

They had been my family for four years and I can't deny that being home alone all day except going to yoga is lonely.

The door bell chimes.

I get up in confusion.

I move towards the door and see from the peep hole that there is a tall blonde woman standing outside, looking like a model.

The bell chimes again. I feel conflicted, Master specifically told me not to open the door for anyone unless he told me. But what if this girl is a friend or family. I grab my cell phone and call Master.

"IS everything all right?" He asks just as he answers the phone.

"Uh yeah Master but there is someone at the door."

"Who?"

"Master, your girl doesn't know but it is a tall blonde woman."

I hear Master groaning.

"Is she wearing a green scarf at her wrist?"

I scrunch my eyebrows.

_Green scarf?_

I see through the door and the woman actually is wearing a green scarf knotted on her wrist.

"Yes Master, it is knotted at her wrist."

He sighs.

"Do not open the door. Even if she starts banging the door do not open the door or answer her. That is a direct order. Understand?"

"As you wish Master."

"Alright. I'll explain it to you when I get home. Bye." He hangs up.

The woman rings the bell three successive times. I move to watch her through the hole and can see her getting agitated. Her face is set in a scowl and she's huffing every two minutes.

Then she whispers to herself, "Geez, why doesn't that slut answer so I can see what my competition is."

Her words make me pause.

_Competition? Slut?_

Then it hits me.

Ohhhh, this is what Alexis meant.

This woman must be one of Master's previous subs.

Seeing her so dolled up and looking so pretty makes me think what did Master see in me. But then I feel guilty. I just questioned Master's judgment. That is an offense and I shall have to tell him.

I cringe at the thought of another spanking. I know that he went easy on me last time and I really don't want him to use his implements on me other than for pleasure.

I move back towards the dining table and get back on my journal.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Open up," he ordered, his fingers flexing around his cock as pre-cum glistened and dripped from the swollen tip. I opened my mouth as wide as it would go, my plump lips parted as I practically salivated at the thought of feeling him hard and throbbing against my tongue. He groaned as he dragged his cock along my cheek and traced my lips with it, leaving behind a trail of pre-cum.

He shifted his position slightly before sliding the wet tip between my lips. I could feel his eyes on me as he pushed himself, inch by inch, into my mouth. "Suck," he demanded and I immediately did as I was told.

I licked, sucked and ran my tongue all over him enthusiastically as his hips started rocking, slowly pushing more of his cock down my throat. "So good, my slut," he growled out, thrusting harder.

Master placed both hands on my head and thrust deep into my mouth. I hollowed out my cheeks as he let his head fall back and his hips thrust into my mouth. He grunted and groaned as bulging veins along his cock throbbed with blood against my tongue, the musky taste of his pre-cum saturating my taste buds.

It didn't take him long to come, his hands forcing my mouth to take nearly all of him into it as he ejaculated, his cum pulsing down my throat in three, long spurts.

"That's it, swallow my cum. Show me what good slut you are."

He shuddered in pleasure as I gagged convulsively around him, forcing myself to relax enough to swallow all that he gave me. He moved back to lean against the door behind him when he had calmed, making his cock slip out of my mouth. His eye closed momentarily as his chest heaved and I couldn't help but feel slightly proud as I sat back on my haunches of helping Master relieve his stress after a hard day at work.

"Up," he growled a second later, catching me off guard, and I scrambled to my feet. "You've been a very good girl, and I shall reward you later. But now I am famished. Get the dinner ready."

I hurriedly moved towards the kitchen where I had made Shrimp spaghetti with coleslaw.

Master entered the dining room just as I was pouring wine into his glass but instead of sitting he stood behind me and placed his nose in my hair.

He dipped his hands below, kneading the flesh of my plump, firm ass before slipping down to my dripping pussy. "You're not so innocent, are you, my sweet subbie?" he purred. "Did sucking my cock make you wet, Isabella?"

I nodded, my breaths becoming shallow as his fingers teased my folds. His hand came down sharply on my ass, causing a small shriek to leave my lips. "Answer me."

"Yes, Master," I mewled, "it made me so wet."

He groaned at my words and kicked my legs further apart before rubbing his renewed erection settled inside his jeans against my ass. "Hmm would you like to cum darling?" he asked as I pressed my ass back into him, encouraging his movements.

I nodded and his hand came down on my ass hard. "Answer me," he growled, "and don't make me tell you again."

He then removed his hand making me cry out at protest. But Master just raised his eyebrows daring me to defy him I just sighed inwardly and lowered my gaze.

"Settle down Isabella. This looks great." He praised.

I settled slowly aware of my leaking pussy. The chair felt cold but all I wanted to do was to hump and rub against it. I was on edge since yesterday because of that damn butterfly.

Master glanced up, "Are you getting my chair wet slave?"

I blushed.

"Yes Master."

He kept on staring at me as he swallowed his bite, "You will lick it clean."

"As you wish Master."

"Isabella," I look up, "That woman outside, her name is Tanya. She is an ex sub of mine and did not respond well to my calling the contact off. She's been extremely aggravating and I've filed a restraining order against her. It'll come here after a few days."

"Master, she was talking to herself about seeing her competition." I tell him.

He sighs and then tells me I'm supposed to avoid her at all costs.

I nod at Master.

"Isabella, when you have finished I want you to go use the washroom and then wait outside the playroom for me. Naked in your waiting position."

I quickly move towards my room.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I take a deep breath and centre myself focusing on Master and his needs.

It has been at least 10 minutes since I kneeled and Master had yet to come. On cue, I hear footsteps and in my periphery I see Master wearing only threadbare jeans that make his ass look so perky. A snicker escapes my mouth before I can stop it. And it does not make Master happy.

He looks pissed.

"Is there something funny Isabella?"

I shake my head. "No Master."

"Then do I amuse you?"

"No Master."

"Then why don't you tell me why you are snickering."

"Master, your girl was just thinking that your ass looked really umm really _perky_."

He gapes at me.

"Perky?"

I nod and he smiles at my antics.

He makes me crawl inside the playroom and kneel near the door with my inspection pose.

He circulates around me making me feel nervous and then comes to stop in front of me.

"Before we begin, do you have anything to tell me?"

I almost gasp.

_Should I confess or should I leave it?_

_I decide to go with honesty._

"Master." I timidly begin, "Your girl has something to confess."

Master just keeps on staring.

"This afternoon when your girl saw Tanya she wondered that why you had chosen her since Tanya is a lot more beautiful than your girl. I'm sorry to doubt your judgment Master. I didn't want to. I swear I didn't." I can feel tears pooling in my eyes.

"Shh. I'm happy that you've confessed. We are going to deal with your correction right now and then move forward. Bend over the table Isabella."

I move towards the table on the side and bend over it placing my arm behind me.

I feel Edward behind me.

"That's right, Isabella, and I think fifteen spanks will remind you to be obedient and not question my decisions next time, don't you?" he asked as he stood behind me.

I nodded and I laid myself over the table, my pert ass sticking up in the air.

"Count them for me," he ordered and brought his hand down on my ass, hard.

"One," I whimpered out as I squirmed uncomfortably against the wood. He rubbed my cheek where he had hit me, lessening the sting before picking a different area and smacking it.

"Two," I whispered.

"Louder," he commanded, bringing his hand down and smacking the lips of my pussy, making his fingers slip through my folds, the stinging teasing my already sensitive flesh. I could feel him hard against my ass and it made the juices in my pussy start to accumulate.

"Three," I hissed as my hips rutted against his leg.  
My breaths came out in fast pants, and sweat trickled down my forehead as his hand repeatedly came down on my ass. Tears stung my eyes and I bit down harshly on my lip to stop myself from crying out.

"Nine," I choked out through the lump in my throat as the tears I had been holding back fell down my face freely.

Blood pumped loudly in my ear and I sucked in a sharp breath as my skin radiated with pain as I went on counting.

"Ten."

Now, I was used to pain and had a good pain threshold.

"Eleven."

I wasn't afraid of the pain and the fact that I was crying was a typical and expected reaction.

Yeah, I could take the pain, but it still hurt like a bitch. It was my body's way of releasing the extra tension that the pain created.

The angle my head was in started to make me light-headed, and my nose had started running by the time I managed to squeak out 'fifteen.'

He turned and pulled me up as I cried, my shoulders shaking as I tried to take big gulps of air. He massaged the skin of my sore, reddened ass to lessen the burn and ran a hand through my hair. "Shhh, you're okay, Isabella, you're okay," he cooed soothingly into my ear as I nodded.

He rubbed some arnica cream making me hiss out and wiped my tears with a cloth.

"Get back on the table and lay on your back."

I climb on the table and gingerly turn on my ass as it smarts against the cold wooden table.

Master then spreads my legs and places my arms stretched above my head.

H then straps Velcro cuffs and ties my legs and arms to the table.

He moves back to admire his handiwork.

"Oh Isabella, it just delights me when I see how much pleased your pussy is to be open. Such a naughty pussy isn't it?" He taunts me and I can feel myself gushing on the table.

I want to squirm, move anything but there isn't any slack in the cuffs. He has me bound tightly so to speak.

He then produces a white feather from his back making my eyes wide as saucers.

_Is he going to tickle me?_

Master chuckles, "Oh yes, we are going to have fun with this and you're not allowed to come unless I say."

_Am I not even supposed to ask?_

Master fluffs the feather across my breasts and watches as my nipples pucker. I whimper on the second pass, and by the third, my tits are doing everything they can—which is not much at all—to escape the path of the feathery tickles.

Giving my nipples a temporary respite, he runs the feather along her neck line and up the length of each arm with the softest stroke possible. I know it's coming, and my eyes beg Master not to. But what I really mean is, p_lease, please, please, PLEASE DO!_

The feather travels torturously down the contour of my elbow, sliding along my firm tricep, and landing in the hollow under my arm.

I squeal and squeezes my eyes shut and blows out a huge breath when Master finally stop. Master stops for a second to give me half a second to recover before doing the same thing on the other side.

My hips, the only place on my whole body free to move, lift right off table . I nip that right in the bud by sitting down on her stomach.

Now, when the feather is reapplied, I start becoming more desperate and begin begging. "Please, Master, please, I can't take it, please, please, please!"

Master lifts the feather. "Do you remember your safe word, Isabella?"

"Pheeeewwww…yes, Master."

And he take up again on the other side, mercilessly this time, as I bursts into giggles at the same time as I start begging Master to stop.

Tears roll down the sides of my face, but I as I do not say red or yellow ', so Master keeps on several going seconds more before quitting.

I have to admit, I am horny now even after being mercilessly tickled.

Master rolls his hips against my stomach. "Can you feel what you're doing to me, Isabella? How hard it makes me to be able to tease you like this and know you can't move an inch?"

"Yes, Master," I answer, eyes zoning in on his cock. The outline is clear under his jeans which show him hard and ready.

Master then removes my ankles from the cuffs warning me not to close them. He then frees my arms from the table aswell and cuffs them back together, pulling me toward sthe end of the table so my ass is half hanging out.

Master spreads me open in the familiar place. And one that is most welcoming. I feel the wet tip of his cock press against me, and his hands slide to my ass once he's inside.

"I need to know if I'm hurting you, Isabella."

"You're not, Master . Feels…ungghh…good."

"Keep me posted," he says, pulling my hips back and sliding all the way in. "Mmmm…you made me crazy tonight struggling in your bonds."

He presses one hand against my lower back and pulls my hips up higher, making for a deeper penetration. _Slap…slap…slap_…he thrusts into me, forcing my front half down and away.

The effect is so odd; it feels almost as if the spot where we're connected is disembodied. As if he's saying, _'I don't need the rest of you right now. Just this one part.'_

"Come if you can, Isabella," he says, still pounding away.

He's hitting a spot deep inside of me, over and over again. His hands move to my ass cheeks, probably a subconscious motion on his part, and he squeezes me roughly as he gets close to his release. I feel the tension mounting inside, building deliciously.

"Feels so good, feels…so…good!" I yell out as he pounds away. SPLAT! His open palm spanks my ass. WHACK! Again, he hits me.

A low guttural moan begins deep in my belly, as he continues to pound me from the inside out.

"Do you like being tied up for me, Isabella?"

"Yes!..._fuck_…Master !"

"You enjoy being spread open…" SLAP! "So I can do whatever I want to your sweet pussy?" THWACK!

"Yes, Master!"

"Well, this…is…what" (_pound pound_) "…I…want" (_pound pound_) "…to…do…to…your…sweet…pussy!" (_pound pound)_

My hips suddenly feel as if they're in a vise as he pulls my ass against his body and drills into me.

With a long, low, growl, Master, spasms and explodes inside of me just as I come apart with aloud scream bursting from my throat.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB 

_**Soooooo, smutty enough?**_

_**I hope the lemons were okay.**_

_**Thanks to all those who read and reviewed. You guys make my Day *kisses***_

_**This is one long chapter and my back hurts now.**_

_**Expect the next one in three days? Yeah**_

_**So, do review and tell me how you find it.**_

_**Thanks **___


	11. Chapter 11

B11

I sighed in contentment playing with the bubbles in the bathtub. Though the water was starting to become lukewarm, I still didn't want to get out. But I knew I had to just as Master came inside in pajama bottoms holding a fluffy white robe. He helped me out of the robe and told me to get in bed.

I settled between the cold sheets and waited for Master to come and tie me to the bed but sometime in my wait, I fall asleep.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBB

My cheek lay against the warmed high-count Egyptian cotton sheets and my hands curled and uncurled reflexively on either side of my head. I was positioned so that while my upper half was lying down, my knees were holding up my lower half.

My lips parted and a quiet moan escaped as I felt his lubed finger probe my back entrance, circling the rim before slipping the tip of it inside me. He groaned as I automatically clenched down around his finger and used his other hand to rub my back.

"Just relax, Isabella, I know it's been a few weeks" he soothed and I whimpered. My eyes fluttered shut and I let my body relax against the intrusion. It wasn't the first time I had done this, not by far, but each time still took me a minute to get used to before I could relax fully.

"I will be with you in every move you make this afternoon," Master said, inserting a second, "I will be with you in every move you make this afternoon," Master said, inserting a second, then third finger, stretching me. "Every time you bend over, every time you sit down, each and every step you take will make you think of your Master." He removed his fingers and replaced them with a moderately sized anal plug. It stretched me even further and I groaned as it slid into place. anal plug. It stretched me even further and I groaned as it slid into place.

It was painful and yet stimulating, and I felt increased wetness at my center. "That's not too bad, slave, is it?" Master tapped the plug gently and I moaned again. "No, I can see that you like it. Imagine it is me filling you, Isabella. Even when I'm not here."

"Yes, Master. Thank you, Master," I said as I lay there, adjusting to the object that my body wanted to reject.

"Your welcome, slave." Master answered while wiping his hands on a towel.

Master gave me absolutely no warning as he placed his tip at my entrance and slammed into me.

I dug my hands into the sheets to keep from falling over as my chest arched forwards and a loud moan escaped me. His hands gripped my hips tightly as he pulled them back with every thrust, his cock pistoning in and out of my pussy as he pounded into me.

His hand slapped the round globe of my ass, alternating from the curve to the center, and I jerked against him, forcing him even deeper inside me. "Who's your Master, Isabella? Tell me who owns you."

"You," I moaned out, panting as I tried to breathe with the corset digging into my chest. "You're my Master."

His thrusts were fast and deep as he rammed into me, his balls slapping against my ass with each one. Wetness trickled down my thighs and I was surprised at how close I was already.

"Beg for my cock," he snarled, his hands tugging at my pigtails like reins, forcing my head back. "Beg for me to come inside you."

"Please, Master," I begged, my body quivering and my muscles spasming around him as I desperately pleaded, "Come inside me. Your slave wants to feel her Master come deep inside her. Please."

He reached around me and pinched my swollen clit between his fingers. "Don't come Isabella," he told me and I mewled in frustration, which made Master's hand come down on my ass with a loud smack. _Guess he didn't want me complaining._

His erratic thrusts stilled soon he shuddered behind me as he came. I was still wet and needy but Master had specifically forbidden me, which means no release for Bella now.

I wanted to pout.

Master removed himself and got dressed in his scrubs as I got up gingerly aware of the plug in my ass. I looked up to see him smirking at my careful movements. He seemed amused.

"Isabella, come here." He motioned at me with his fingers. I walked dejectedly towards Master and he grabbed my chin and made me look up.

"That plug will stay in your ass for the remainder of the day except when you attend your yoga class. I know it'll be difficult to put in inside without help, so Alexis will assist you. Okay?" He stared keenly at my face.

"Yes Master." I reached up and kissed his lips lightly which made him smile. He then leaves me alone for the day.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB B

So Isabella, where are you from?" Alexis starts her line of questioning as soon as she finishes putting the plug in me again.

I settle down on the sofa in her office and answer quietly, "Seattle."

"Hmm, rainy weather huh?"

I just smile at her. She really is a sweet person. Maybe she can be one of my friends.

_If Master allows, I guess._

"Isabella"

I look up realizing I had tuned her out.

"Yeah?"

"I need to do some shopping for my Master. Want to accompany me?"

She seems all excited.

"Umm I don't know Alex, I haven't asked Master."

_And I really don't want a hard punishment._

"You could ask him."

_It will be fun since my last shopping experience went crappy. _

I dial Master's number.

"Hey Isabella. Everything okay?"

"Yes Master. Uhh Master Alexis wants me to go shopping with her." I wait for his reply.

"Why don't you try asking my permission? Properly."

I gulp.

"Master, may your slave accompany Alexis to the mall?"

"Of course. Now that wasn't so hard was it?"

"No Master."

"Good girl. Since you are going why don't you buy things for yourself?" I know it's an order posed in the form of a question.

"As you wish Master."

"Hm, you have the credit card right?"

"Yes Master."

"Okay. Have fun but be home by six."

"Of course Master."

I end the call and see Alexis grinning at me.

"What?"

She chuckles, "Boy, you just positively glow when talking to your Master."

I blush.

"I can't help it."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBB

Shopping with Alexis has been far more fun. She's so out going and witty.

At her pleading I've bought more lingerie than I need and a few dresses as well as causal clothes.

"Let's go eat. I'm starving."

She drags me to the little bistro near the mall and we order sandwiches and cold drinks.

"Hey Alex, how long have you been with, you-know." I jerk my chin in her direction.

"A couple of years. Master trained with Mr. Cullen and he helped in my training as well. Strict Master isn't he?"

I giggle at her curiosity.

"You have no idea. Master loves denying me." I pout.

Alex throws back her head and laughs, "Oh girl, every Master loves doing that. But, I do remember that yours kinda excelled at it." She gives me a not so sympathetic look.

"Meanie."

I throw my napkin at her.

"Well, well, well. Doesn't this look cozy?" I glance up to see Alice sneering at me.

I take a deep breath and centre myself.

I tell myself that Master will be pissed if I got into confrontations.

"Isabellllaaaaaa! I'm talking to you fattie." She taunts.

I stubbornly remain silent.

"Aww, Is the fat cow not allowed to speak by her Master?"

Alex sees the tears forming in my eyes.

"Alice, you are not welcome here. Please leave."

Alice ignores Alex.

"Isabella? By the way you showed what a prissy little bitch you are by squealing to your Master. You are such an annoying person. You probably did that so he'll remain interested in you longer. Too bad bitch, that's not happening. Sooner or later, he'll go back to Tani."

**THAT**, made me look at her.

_Tani? Could it be short for Tanya?_

And because my luck is so rotten, I could see that blonde, who was probably Tanya came prancing towards Alice, with an air of haughtiness surrounding her.

She looked fake and too over done.

But, she was pretty and I didn't deny that. Just as I accepted that Master wanted me, not her.

"Tanya? This is Isabella. Edward's sub." Alice gave introductions.

Tanya looked down at me and wrinkled her nose as if I was beneath her.

"Really?" She sneered. "I mean what has happened to Edward's choice? My Oh my, he's probably going through a phase where he wants to try out what fucking a cow feels like."

She and Alice laughed at me.

_This was too much. All this humiliation was bringing memories of my past, which I would rather bury._

And I was no longer able to control my tears.

"Ohh is poor Isabella crying now? Edward really got stuck with a big baby didn't he?"

I could feel myself struggling to breathe. They were making me feel claustrophobic.

"Enough." Alex stood up from her seat.

"Leave right know you good for nothing sluts. And Alice, let's not pretend we don't know how much shit you are in with Jasper." Alex gloated. "And Tanya, get the _fuck_ out of here before I call the police."

They both just huffed and left.

Alex sat down to me.

"Isabella? You know they were just being evil right?" She was rubbing my arm but all I could hear was Phil's voice, telling Brady to fuck me father.

That I was an animal to be used.

A cow for their enjoyment.

A sob broke through my throat and I ran towards the door of the café.

As I ran outside I could hear Alex calling my name but I felt that I couldn't breath and was gasping for air. Just as I blacked out, I heard Alexis call some named Jason in panic.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BB

I could feel my head pounding in pain as I opened my eyes. The room was dark and I realized I was in Master's bed.

I couldn't remember beyond running outside from the café.

My eyes welled up as I realized that by now Master would've thought that I was more trouble than worth.

He probably didn't want to keep me anymore.

I started sobbing and rocking myself at the though.

Even though it had been a few days, I was attached to him.

He was kind, loving and amazing. He cared for me more than anyone else.

By the time Master came in to check on me, I was working myself into another panic attack.

He placed me in his lap and wrapped his arms around me, rocking me forward and backward.

"Shh, baby shh. Calm down sweetheart. Calm down. Here deep breaths. Take deep breaths with me. Yes, one more. Good girl." He kissed me lovingly on the forehead but kept his arms around me, cradling me to his chest.

I calmed down enough and was breathing normally when someone knocked on the door.

Alexis came inside looking worried.

I didn't blame her if she didn't like me after today.

I had ruined her entire day.

"Sorry" I whispered to her.

Her expression became confusion, "For what? You didn't do anything."

"I ruined your day."

"No, Isabella, those bitches did."

"Alex." Master quietly reprimanded her.

" ."

Master just nodded at her.

I looked at him to realize that he looked haggard and concerned.

I placed my fingers at his cheek, which he took in his hands and kissed affectionately.

"Where's Jason?" I heard Master ask.

"In the kitchen He's cooking something."

I felt Master nod.

"Baby girl?"

I glanced at him.

"Alex told me everything that happened. Gosh, Isabella, I am so fucking sorry that I couldn't protect you. I feel like such a failure. Oh Darling, I didn't realize Alice and Tanya were that great friends."

I wince at their names.

"Sweetheart, from now on, you're going to have somebody with you and I'm officially filing a harassment complaint against both of them. In the club as well as with the police. It won't happen again."

I simply nod, too drained to do anything else.

"Sleep sweetheart. I'll wake you up for dinner."

Master then hums a tune as I fall asleep in my favorite place.

In his arms.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

_**Sooooo, drama drama every where!**_

_**Alice and Tanya best friends.**_

_**Bet you didn't see that coming.**_

_**So, do read and review to tell me how it was.**_

_**P.S, Guys, is Edward too harsh with her?**_


	12. Chapter 12

B12

I woke up feeling disorientated and warm and fuzzy. This was probably since I was in Master's arm. I saw that I had drooled over his shoulder. That made me gasp and him to look up at me.

"Oh, you're awake." He smiled.

"I'm sorry for ruining your shirt Master."

Edward scoffed. "Darling, I couldn't give a flying fuck about my shirt right now. All I care is whether you are okay or not." He seemed so earnest.

"I'm okay. But I have a tiny headache."

He smiled crookedly. "Tiny huh? Well come, we'll eat and then I'll give you an Advil for your teeny tiny headache."

I giggled at his attempts to be playful.

He picked me up bridal style as I squealed and carried me to the dining room where Alex and a dark haired tall man were laughing and drinking. The stopped just as we entered. Edward placed me in a chair.

"Isabella, this is a close friend Jason." I nodded. He was also Alex's Dom.

"And Jason, this is my Isabella." I blushed at the possessive tone in Master's voice.

"It's great to meet you Isabella. Alex never shuts up about you."

Alex gasped in fake anger and smacked his shoulder. I was confused. Wasn't he her Dom? I mean why would he allow her to do that? Even playfully.

"Darling, Alex and Jason play only on weekends, not 24/7." Master answered my unspoken question.

"We are a normal couple on weekdays." Alex clarified.

Oh, that made sense.

Alex brought the plates and set them in front of us.

"Hope you like steaks. They are Jason's specialty."

"I love them. Thank you."

Even though the steaks were mouth watering, I couldn't eat more than a few bites and I could feel Master boring holes at me. I just pushed my plate away after a while.

"Did you not like it?" Jason asked.

"They are great but I'm just not that hungry."

Master pushed my plate towards me again, "Eat a few more bites."

I knew he was asking nicely and there were worse ways to make me eat, so I simply swallowed a few more bites and then looked at Edward.

He nodded to say it was okay and handed me an Advil.

I got up to pit my plate in the sink when the door bell rang. I looked up in surprise. It was almost ten, kind of late to have guests.

Master seemed just as confused and moved to open the door.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here?" Master's voice reached us.

I almost dropped the plate I was holding but didn't move from my place.

I had no interest in making Master angry with me.

"I am so much tempted to throw you on your ass, right now." Master was still yelling, I was frozen like Alex but Jason too moved towards the door.

Then Jason, Master and another tall curly blonde haired man was entering the dining room. I could see that Master was agitated the way he was tugging on his hair and pinching his nose.

Everybody was either staring at me or Master.

Finally, Edward sighed. "Isabella, this is Jasper Alice's Dom. Jasper, that is my Isabella. It was so surprising that I did finally drop the plate I was holding and the crash was deafening.

Master sighed in frustration and I could feel tears pooling in my eyes. It was an accident.

"I a-am so-sorry, Master." I stuttered as I bent down to pick up the broken pieces.

Master moved towards me and made me stand.

"Shh I know it was an accident. Jasper wants to talk to you."

I looked up in fear at Master.

_What if Jasper was Justas cruel as Alice?"_

"Jasper, why don't we move towards the living room?" Jason was trying to make the situation less awkward.

Jasper seemed more nervous than I was. "Uh sure."

Master and I were alone in the dining room.

"Isabella, come here." He pulled me into his arms tightly.

"Do you trust me?"

I nodded.

"Verbal answer, please."

"Of course Master."

"Good. Jazz wants to talk to you but mostly he wants to apologize to you for Alice's behavior. I've told him that her behavior was despicable and there aren't words enough to make you forgive her. But he still wants to talk to you. He'll be respectful okay? And if you feel even a tiny bit of discomfort from his presence, you say red, and he'll be out of here."

"Really?"

"Of course, sweetheart. I care more about you than him."

"Okay." I could tolerate him for a few minutes.

Master smiled at me and then moved to kiss my ear, "If you're a good girl Isabella, I'll give you a reward." He winked at me.

I could just feel my girly parts tingling in excitement as we moved towards others.

I sat on the sofa beside Master but he pulled me in his lap.

Jasper sighed.

"Isabella, I have no words to say how utterly sorry I am. The first time I thought she misbehaved with you because she was intimidated by you. But now, God, I feel wretched knowing what a bitch she was. I didn't know she was best friends with Tanya of all the people. I just want to tell you how completely apologetic I am"

I was flabbergasted.

I did not expect him to apologize.

I mean, he was a Dom and I knew that most were arrogant enough to never admit they were at a fault.

But this man, he was apologizing for his sub's behavior.

I looked up at Master for help.

He raised an eyebrow at him. "The ball is in your court Isabella."

I swallowed.

"Uhh, Mr. Jasper, it's alright I guess. I mean I don't hold you responsible for Alice's behavior."

Even, saying her name made me cringe.

Jasper looked surprised. "Umm Wow. I guess you weren't kidding Edward that she truly is a great submissive."

I blushed as Master smirked in pride.

"Well, that's my Isabella. Forgiving and kind. Now tell me what are you doing with that bitch of yours?"

Jasper swore.

"I told her to pack her stuff. I have terminated her contact and have contacted Demetri at the club and told him to ban her. Told him what happened these past few days. She and Tanya are now blacklisted from Eclipse."

Master nodded. "That's good. I'm glad you did. You deserve better than her."

Jasper got up to leave and again apologized to me and Master.

"Well, Alex and I are leaving as well. It is getting late." Jason told us.

Master nodded and thanked both of them for being great friends and I hugged Alex for all her help.

She just smile and told me that's what friends do.

Just as they left, Master wrapped me in his arms.

"Hmm, now let's see about that reward of yours shall we?"

I nodded shyly.

"I want you waiting outside the playroom in fifteen minutes. Naked."

I couldn't move fast enough.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I was envisioning what kind of reward Master would give me as I heard his footsteps on the stairs.

Master opened the door to the playroom. "Crawl inside Isabella."

I crawl for Master feeling my juices leak from me as I feel Master's eyes taking in the raised curve of my ass, my tits hanging down and my pussy leaking with moisture.

"Stop."

I halt at Master's orders and kneel and feel him come stand behind me. I feel Master's fingers touching my shoulders and putting pressure on my back to correct my posture.

I hadn't realized I had slouched again.

"Hmm, you have a delicious ass Isabella. Makes me feel sad when, I had to pull that plug out of you. Such a shame." I can feel Master kneeling and touching my ass crack with his index finger.

I shiver in delight.

"Cold are we, Isabella?"

"No, Master."

"That's good. Now, tell me what would you prefer, the crop or the flogger?"

I crease my eyebrows.

Choice? But why?

What if Master doesn't like what I choose?

"Isabella, it's a simple choice. Choose one of them for your reward or I'll choose one and that'll be for your punishment." Master threatens me.

"The crop, Master, please."

Master sighed heavily moving towards the rack to pick out a dark brown plaited crop.

"Come with me."

His hand came out gripping my elbow to help support me as I stood. Leading me over to the St. Andrews Cross he had me turn so my back was against the padded black leather.

"Open your mouth."

As I complied his eyes narrowed and I opened wider before being told.

"Much better."

My eyes raised in shock as a vibrator which I hadn't seen before was deposited lengthwise into my mouth.

"I suggest you don't let it fall." I felt kind of silly as my lips tightened around the silicone while Master squatted down to attach my ankles to the restraints at the bottom of the cross.

"Keep your back flat against the support and slowly bend your knees."

As I slid my back down the leather Master was watching the movement in my hips with a great fascination and I wondered what he was going to do.

"Stop."

He pulled something out from behind me to place in between my legs.

"I'll take this back, I've found another use for it," he said taking the dildo from between my lips, and doing something with it between my open legs.

He then took a step back looking at whatever he was doing then he took the crop once again from my hands. I thought he was going to strike me with it but instead he ran the length several times through my folds.

My hips automatically thrust forward in an attempt to make him touch my clit.

"Hmmm…. being jumpy are we?…"the crop slapped the inside of my thigh with a stern,

"Hold still!"

Before I could answer he put the crop up to lips telling me to hold it.

The taste of my juices filled my mouth and I sucked off as much of the flavor as I could while Master worked on restraining my wrists to the top of the cross.

Once I was fully restrained I realized that the cross leaned back slightly and with my arms secure I couldn't bend my legs any further.

"Stand up straight."

My knees locked and Master walked around to look at me from the side; his hand moved in the space at the small of my back. He got a strange look on his face and then he pulled something and the cross tilted forward slightly so my back lay firmly against the leather.

"Bend your knees again."

At his order my back slid along the leather without any gap at all.

Master didn't say anything he just nodded and gave me the hand signal to rise back up.

With my knees locked once more he pulled the black sash from out of the pocket of his shirt.

It was the first time I realized that he was still completely dressed, which made me feel even more naked than I was.

. I didn't get to look too much because just as the thought occurred to me Master wrapped the sash around my eyes sheathing me in darkness.

"Finish cleaning this off."

The crop moved slowly across my lips and my tongue ran over the leather covered wand sucking off as much of my flavor as possible before he removed it.

"Now give me a taste."

I didn't get to think before his mouth was on mine and his tongue swept across my lips while his fingers ran through my folds making me moan against his mouth.

I tried to thrust my hips but Master's leg kept me pinned and unable to move.

"Give me more," he demanded as his fingers invaded my mouth giving me more of the tangy nectar from my sex, in a second his fingers were gone only to be replaced by his hungry mouth.

His tongue probed mine before he sucked the flavor off it.

My body was on fire and within a few seconds his slick wet fingers were filling me, sliding in and out of my core.

He curled them to rub against that spot while his mouth moved down my neck to my breast where he proceeded to suck in as much of me as he could.

Gasping breathy moans were escaping my throat, "oh …uh..uh…ah…ung…"

"Don't you cum!" Master's voice was demanding as his words washed over my flesh before his teeth teased my nipple pulling it taut.

_What? Was he kidding? Don't cum? … But wasn't I getting a reward?…._

Master's mouth had moved to the other nipple pulling it with his teeth.

_Oh fuck!_

…_Arkansas…_

My legs started shaking and I don't know if he was done with what he wanted to accomplish or if he took pity on me, but he stopped what he was doing and I let out a sigh of relief while I tried to catch my breath.

His hands were between my legs and I heard some kind of click and the felt something penetrating me, but not all the way, it only went about an inch inside of me.

"Now Isabella, let's see how much you like to jump."

The crop ran in a line from my knee to my upper thigh over my hip and stomach to the area between my breasts before striking flatly on the fullness underneath. The sound that it made was a distinctive blunt soft slap on my skin. The sound was as enticing as the warm sting that I felt through my flesh.

Another strike on the other side, down to my hips and then my thighs, warming my skin as it went along; after another pass my nipples became the target.

Repeated quick succession over each one and then a full slap making me cry out in pleasurable pain.

Master moved down the line of my stomach striking the insides of my thighs and over the soft skin of my sex but stayed away from my clit.

I wanted to feel it, my body ached to feel the sting on the sensitive nub, but he left me wanting. My knees bent in an attempt to get the leather where I wanted it most and the dildo that was inside me slide deeper making me cry out in pleasure.

"Ohhh…."

In that instant I realized what I was to do, and I used my legs to maneuver myself over the invading dildo. As I would fill myself Edward continued to use the crop, only he wasn't bypassing any areas. The strikes from the leather came in quick sequences over my clit and I found myself lost in a sea of sensations.

The pleasure from the toy inside of me along with the warmth of the sting was getting to be enticingly hypnotic.

"Come Isabella, as many times as you can" I barely heard Master's voice through all the sensations I was experiencing.

My knees bent as my internal muscles squeezed around the dildo inside me and I became aware of the constant whimpering moans leaving my mouth.

My head sagged back and all I could feel was the euphoric warmth of pleasure.

It was like a dream state and I wanted to stay there in that place of constant delight.

It was like my mind was scrambled, I could still feel the warmth of the blows but they felt different and there was no sting involved.

It was just pressure against my flesh and every strike seemed to take me deeper into the ecstasy. I don't know how long I was in that state of perpetual bliss, but I began to realize that the strikes from the leather were slowing down and I could concentrate again.

My slow deep breaths were followed by soft whimpering sighs. As the strikes to my body continued to slow the warmth that seemed to surround me was dissipating and the sting was returning.

The sound was different and I realized that Master was no longer using the crop.

But I couldn't concentrate on that because I was shivering and whimpering until finally I felt the last strike land softly against my thigh.

I heard something fall to the floor with a thud and then Edward's body was pressed up against me.

"Shhhh…It's ok Isabella. I'm here. I have you"

I felt my body being placed on the table as I felt Master's hand under my knee as he hoisted it over his thigh.

A second later he was sliding into me while his hand skimmed over the length of my side. My eyes closed as I delighted in the feel of how full I was.

His slow steady movements were exactly what I needed and I sighed into his neck but his movements never wavered.

Master felt so good inside me that each thrust brought me closer and I murmured out soft sighs of delight.

"Ooohhhh…Master pleasee…oh...ohhhh…" I could feel the pressure starting to build.. I wanted to savor each and every moment, feel every stroke and hear every hushed whisper.

Master's hand gripped my bottom pulling my center closer to him causing the friction to hit at just the right spot, and it didn't take long for me to shudder out a moan in sweet release. His hand squeezed tighter.

"Ohhh...Isabella…" he groaned in my ear before a sigh left his mouth as he came inside me.

His lips peppered small kisses on my cheek and temple bringing tears to my eyes. "its ok baby…I'll take care of you…, I'll be right here."

My tear filled eyes were heavy as Edward spoke words of comfort in my ear while pulling me closer to him. I didn't know why I was so emotionally clingy, and I had no idea how Edward knew exactly what I needed, but I was glad he did. I snuggled in closer to his chest.

The last thing I remembered before dozing off was being placed in something soft and fluffy while Master's arms wrapped around my abdomen.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBB**

**Well?**

How was it guys?

**So Jasper apologized and got rid of Alice.**

**Will we see them again?**

**Hmm, let's see.**

**Thank you so much everyone for the amazing support you all show me.**

**Thank you for reviews.**

**And please do read and tell me how you liked it.**


End file.
